Family Ties
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: This story is co written between me, camdengirl4ever (author of The Gift, Busy Lives, and Day By Day) and my friend JustNHeaVen. It follows the couples Mary & Robbie, and Lucy & Kevin. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey.welcome back for another story! This one will be a bit different. I'll be co-writing it with a friend. I'll be writing everything for Lucy and Kevin, and she'll be writing everything for Mary and Robbie (married in this story). Enjoy! Since I'm going first (camdengirl4ever) here's what you need to know about Lucy & Kevin's family: They live in GlenOak down the street from Eric and Annie. Kevin is a police office and Lucy is a stay-at-home mother. They have four children, Nick who's 17, Ryan who's 11, Kaylie who's 8, and Jenny who's 4.  
  
Luck Kinkirk sat down at the kitchen table happily. She reached out and took a large bite of the sandwich she had just made for lunch. She closed her eyes.  
"Yum." She said quietly. A tiny voice broke the silence.  
"Mommy?" It asked. Lucy opened her eyes once again and turned towards the sound. There stood Jenny, her four-year-old daughter. She reached down and picked the little girl up.  
"I had a bad dream." She told her mother. The little girl had just awoken from her nap. Lucy smiled and stroked the girl's fine brown hair.  
"It's OK. It was only a dream." She told her. Jenny nodded but then began to cry.  
"A scary dream!" She said. Lucy held the tiny child tightly until her tears stopped. "Where's Nick?" She asked sadly. Jenny adored her older bother, and loved to be around him.  
"At school." Lucy told her.  
"Oh." She said sadly. "When will he be home?" Lucy glanced at the clock.  
"Any time now." She told her daughter. Just like clockwork, Nick walked through the door. A large smile lit up Jenny's face as she leapt from her mother's lap and ran to her brother.  
"Nick! Nick!" She cried. He smiled, setting his bag down. He leaned down and picked up the 4-year-old, hugging her tightly.  
"I missed you!" She told him. He laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I was only gone for a little while, silly!" He told her. She shook her head wildly.  
"You were gone for a long long LONG time!" She said with a laugh.  
"Oh was I?" He asked. Jenny nodded her head. He sat the girl down and walked into the room. He leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. She smiled at him, brushing a stray piece of dark brown hair from his eyes.  
"Have much homework?" She asked her son.  
"Not much. Some math." He said. Jenny jumped up.  
"Can I help?" She asked. Lucy shook her head.  
"Let your bother work in peace, sweetie. Let's go and color a picture in your room." She said, taking the little girl by the hand. She sighed.  
"OK." She said sadly, turning to wave goodbye to her brother. He smiled and waved back. With that, Lucy and Jenny went off down the hall, and Nick headed upstairs for homework.  
  
A/N: OK, so how do you like it? Review! The next chapter: Mary and Robbie! If you have reviews for her (remember I'm writing Lucy and Kevin and my friend is writing Mary and Robbie) still review on the site, and when I receive them, I'll e-mail them to her. Please specify if the reviews are for me, her, or both of us : - ) Look for more very soon! 


	2. Sunday

A/N: Hey! Like camdengirl4ever said, we're co-writing this little story! You might notice that we have different writing styles.hope you enjoy it. This is her friend, JustNHeaVen. We forgot to tell you last time, if you have a specific thing you need to tell the author about that you would like to keep private or anything, to e-mail me (Mary & Robbie author) JustNHeaVen@comcast.net , or my friend (Lucy and Kevin author) at tinkerbell2469@aol.com .  
  
It all started out on a beautiful Sunday morning. The Palmer family was busy getting their four children ready to leave for church. Mary and Robbie were hurrying around the house trying to get their children to cooperate with them so they wouldn't be late. Their children had never been morning people, except for the youngest who loved going anywhere with her siblings and her parents. The rest of the children, Lisa age 16, Brian age 12, Karly age 10 and Ally age 5, were always good children no matter where the family went. Usually after attending GlenOak church, the family would run into Lucy and Kevin with their four children. Every once in awhile, they liked to get together for brunch to catch up. Finally the Palmers were all ready to leave for church. Robbie took his wife by the hand, and together, they ushered their family out the door. The church service was good. It challenged Robbie and Mary in its message. Most of the family agreed, other than little Ally, who didn't like to pay attention being only five years old. As they expected, when the Palmers went out of the church, they saw Lucy and Kevin with their children. The went over to chat. "Hey!" Mary said, hugging her sister. Lucy smiled and hugged her back. "How are you?" She asked. The conversation continued for a few minutes before Robbie came over and interrupted. "Are you open to go out to brunch?" He asked. Lucy looked at Kevin and he nodded his head. "Yes." Lucy said. "That would be great. Where do you want to go? Just down the street?" "Yep, just like always. It's so nice there." He said. Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "Ready to go?" Mary asked. Everyone nodded. With that, they rounded up their children, and were on their way.  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Bad News

~~This is a chapter by CamdenGirl4ever!~~  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
A/N: Hi guys. Sorry that we haven't been posting lately. It's all my fault. A friend of mine was hit by a car and with out going into detail, he's in the hospital and very hurt. As you can imagine, I've been a bit too stressed to write. Hope that you like this chapter all right. If it's sounds funny, you know why. So much on my mind!  
  
The families enjoyed the brunch very much. The next day was a busy one, being Monday. Nick left home bright and early for football practice. As early as it was, Jenny still got up to see her big brother off.  
As soon as Nick walked onto his high school campus, he knew something was wrong. It was silent, even though there were many people around. Every one was clumped into small groups. The only thing breaking the silence were loud sobs. Nick slowed down uncertainly. He looked around for someone he knew, but couldn't tell who anyone was because of how close together everyone was. Suddenly, he saw his girl friend Jamie running toward him. When she reached him, she threw herself into his arms and began to sob.  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" He asked nervously. Jamie slowly stopped crying and looked up and him with big, sad eyes.  
"There was an accident." She said, and began crying again.  
"With who? What happened?" He asked.  
"John, Elizabeth, Ryan, and," She stopped again and cried harder.  
"And who Jamie?" He cried, shaking her shoulders.  
"Lisa." She whispered. Nick gasped.  
"Lisa. My Lisa?" He asked. Jamie nodded her head.  
"Yes. Our Lisa. Your cousin, my best friend!" She cried. Nick nodded numbly. Suddenly, Jamie fell limp into his arms. He looked down seeing that she had fainted. It took a few minutes to wake her up, but she did come back. Nick grabbed her hand and sat down with her.  
"Is she OK?" He asked. Jamie nodded and Nick let out a sigh of relief.  
"She's the least injured of all of them. Thank God. She just broke her arm. But John and Ryan weren't that lucky." She said sadly.  
"Did they?" He began.  
"Yes. They're gone." She said, and began to cry again. Slowly, Nick stood up. He took his girl friend by the hand and started to lead her back to the front gate.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"To the hospital." He said seriously. With that, they were gone. 


	4. Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 4 Secrets Unvelied  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Here's another chapter which I hope you will all enjoy.  
  
The next few hours were long and hard. The entire family soon arrived at the hospital and nervously awaited the results of the tests being done on Lisa. If all was good, she could come home. Everyone jumped in surprise as the door opened quickly, and the doctor entered the room.  
  
Mrs. Palmer, I have news about your daughter.  
  
"What was wrong with her?" "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Well, it appears that she only has a broken arm but while running tests on her, we found that she had been drunk as well as she is pregnant."  
  
With this news, Mary couldn't believe it. Since Lucy was in the room, she ran over to her sister and gave her a hug saying everything will be okay.  
  
Meanwhile, Nick who was distraught over his cousin and his friends who died wasn't acting himself, so Jenny who was concerned about her beloved brother went over to him and said,  
  
"Nicky, what's wrong?" "Why are you so sad?"  
  
At this point, Nick couldn't begin to get the words out to tell his younger sister, all he could do at this point was take Jenny into his arms and hold her there making him feel a little bit better. 


	5. Tears

~~This is a chapter by CamdenGirl4Ever ~~  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Thanks so much for all of the good wishes for my friend. He's recovering-slowly. : - ) Enjoy my next chapter  
  
Mary gasped. Her daughter. Lisa. Pregnant? It was too much to handle. She slowly stood up.  
"Can I see her?" She asked the doctor. He nodded.  
"Right this way." He led her to the room. He opened the door and Mary entered the room. Quietly, the doctor left. Mary walked slowly over to her daughter and sat down silently. Lisa lowered her gaze, embarrassed and ashamed.  
"You were drunk." Mary said, stunned, to her daughter after what seemed like ages. A tear ran down Lisa's face as she nodded.  
"Mom, I'm so sorry." She said. Mary looked at her.  
"You were drunk." She repeated. Lisa nodded again.  
"And you're, you're" Mary couldn't say it. Lisa began to cry again.  
"I'm pregnant, mom." She said through sobs. "I'm only 16. I can't believe it. That means I'll have the baby when I'm 17. Just turned 17. A baby." She said. This time, Mary nodded. She turned and hugged her daughter.  
"We can get though this." She told her. "We can get through this." Lisa echoed. Suddenly, Mary sat up straight and looked into her little girl's eyes. "Who's the, uh, father?" She asked uneasily. Lisa's eyes filled up with tears again. "John." She said. Mary shook her head sadly. "The John that's" She began. "Dead." Lisa finished. Mary took her daughter into her arms again. They both cried. They cried for many things: The un-born baby's father, the death's of Lisa's friends, fear, sadness, and most of all, the uncertainty of their future. 


	6. More Information

Chapter 6: More Information  
  
A few days later after returning home from the hospital, Mary had scheduled Lisa an appointment with the OBGYN. Finally the day arrived, Lisa was so nervous about going, but her mom kept on reassuring her that everything will be okay. As soon as they arrived, Lisa kept on getting a funny feeling that something wasn't going to be okay. She turned to her mom and said,  
  
"Mom, I am really scared. The doctors are going to think I am nuts for having a baby at only 16, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Sweetie, listen to me, everything will be okay. Right now, we just need to take one day at a time. Don't worry, I will be in the room with you and I will not leave your side at all."  
  
At this moment, all Lisa could do was cry into her mom's arms and her mom did the same.  
  
Finally Dr. Sandra Jones came into the room to introduce herself to Lisa.  
  
"Hi Lisa, I am Dr. Jones, it is very nice to meet you."  
  
"You too"  
  
"Now what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Well I believe I am pregnant and my mom thought it would be a good idea to schedule an appointment and see how far along I am."  
  
"Okay, how old are you?"  
  
"I am 16."  
  
"Well why don't you lie down on your back for me so I can start up the ultrasound procedure?"  
  
Before Lisa lied down on the table, she turned to her mom and her mom just nodded signaling that it was okay.  
  
The doctor told Lisa and Mary that it looks like she could be about three months pregnant. At this statement, both Lisa and Mary were shocked. The doctor wanted to see Lisa back in here in a few more weeks just to make sure everything is okay.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Jones for everything."  
  
"You are more than welcome. Please take good care of yourself and if you need anything please feel free to call me."  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
At this both Mary and Lisa left the office and headed home to see the rest of the family. 


	7. Well Deserved Relaxation

~~This is a chapter by CamdenGirl4Ever~~  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own 7th Heaven!  
  
A/N: In the chapter, remember that Nick has 3 younger sibs, Ryan-11, Kaylie- 8, and Jenny-4. Enjoy!  
  
Nick held his girl friend Jamie's hand tightly as they walked back onto their high school's campus. They walked slowly, observing what was going on around them. For the most part, the school seemed to be back to normal. Everything looked the same, except for the scattered "R.I.P" posers with pictures of the students who were killed in the accident. They walked to class. Nick kissed Jamie as she entered her first period, and then walked down the hall alone to his.  
  
School went by, seeming long and monotonous. Finally, the final bell rang. Nick hurried out to the front of the school where Jamie was waiting to meet him. They kissed and he walked her to her car. He waved as she drove off and then he got in his own car. He arrived home soon. When he walked in, just like normal, Jenny jumped up from her seat at the table where she was eating lunch and ran to see her big brother. He lifted her into the air and spun her around and around while she giggled happily. He sat her back down in her chair.  
  
"Finish soon. I'm taking you out for dessert." He said. Jenny eyes lit up happily.  
  
"What kinda dessert?" She asked.  
  
"Ice cream!" He told her. The little girl yelled happily and finished eating.  
  
Soon, Ryan got home with Kaylie. Nick smiled at his younger brother and sister.  
  
"We're going for ice cream. Do you want to come?" He asked. Kaylie nodded her head exitedly, but Ryan stepped back.  
  
"I don't know. I don't have much money." Said the very smart 11-year-old. Nick laughed.  
  
"It's my treat" He said. The young boy lightened up.  
  
"OK!" He said and joined them. Nick turned to where his mother was standing.  
  
"I'm taking the kids out. We'll be back in an hour or so." He said. Lucy nodded her approval. With that, Nick got all of the kids into his car, and he drove them down to the Dairy Shack.  
  
They all enjoyed their treat. Jenny insisted on sitting on Nick's lap the entire time they ate. This was perfectly fine with Nick-until his little sister spilled a spoonful of vanilla ice cream onto his new pants. He cleaned it up, but then made her sit in the seat next to his. She was very unhappy with this for a few minutes, but then got used to it.  
  
Kaylie was exited to see her friend while they ate. She ran over and sat with their family for the rest of the time. Every few minutes, Jenny would glance over to their table.  
  
"Why is Kay over there?" She asked, abbreviating her big sister's name.  
  
"That's her friend. She came here to eat too and so Kaylie wants to sit with her friend." Ryan explained.  
  
"Oh." Jenny said simply. They all finished up, and when they were ready to go home, Jenny quietly got out of her seat and walked over to the other table where her big sister was sitting. She grabbed onto Kaylie's sleeve and pulled.  
  
"Nicky says time to go." She said. Kaylie sighed and looked at her friend.  
  
"Looks like I have to go." She said with a laugh. "Bye." With that, the family left the Dairy shack and began the short drive home, still tasting the ice cream in their mouths. 


	8. Talking

Chapter 8: Talking  
  
Lisa knew that she needed to talk with someone about this news she just received a couple of days ago. She knew she didn't want to speak with her best friend Jaime just quite yet, so she decided to call her cousin Nick, knowing that he would be willing to listen to what she had to say. She picked up the phone and called him.  
  
"Hi Aunt Lucy, is Nick around please?"  
  
"Sure, hang on a second Lisa."  
  
"Hey Lisa, what's going on?"  
  
"Nick, I really need to talk with someone right now can you please come over?"  
  
"Sure, is now a good time?"  
  
"Yea, just come upstairs to my room, that's where I will be waiting."  
  
"Okay, I will leave right now."  
  
"Thanks Nick, bye"  
  
With this telephone call Nick knew something had to be the matter if it was so urgent that Lisa needed to speak with him. Before leaving the house, he told his mom where he was going and then headed to Lisa's house. Upon arriving, his Aunt Mary answered the door saying that Lisa is upstairs in her room waiting on him. When he got there, he saw Lisa laying on her bed with tears streaming down her face. Nick rushed over.  
  
"Lisa, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nick, I don't know how to tell you this but I went to the doctor the other day with my mom and they did an ultrasound and I am pregnant."  
  
With this Nick was shocked beyond belief. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was give her a hug and comfort her. Shortly, Lisa stopped and said to Nick in a whisper,  
  
"You are the only one who knows about this, but can you please tell Jaime for me?"  
  
"Sure, I can. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"No just tell Jaime and make sure she doesn't tell anyone else."  
  
"Okay, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
With this, Nick hugged his cousin one last time and said his goodbyes and headed back home to call Jaime and break the news to her. 


	9. Break Down

Disclaimer: We don't own 7th Heaven!  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that most of you like this story. Send us tips! Remember you can reach me at tinkerbell2469@aol.com, and my friend I'm writing this with at JustNHeaVen@comcast.net.  
  
Nick sighed as he hung up the phone. Jamie was on her way over. How could he tell her? Questions raced through his mind. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, bringing Nick back to reality. He opened the door and saw Jamie standing there. Jenny flew from her seat and ran over so that Jamie would pick her up. They laughed.  
  
"Whatcha dooin?" Jenny asked. Jamie laughed.  
  
"I'm here to talk to your big brother." She said. Jenny nodded her head and then wiggled to get down. She sidled back to her seat, keeping an eye on the couple the entire time.  
  
"So what's up?" She asked her boyfriend. He took her by the hand and walked her upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind him. They sat down and he turned to her. She looked at him nervously.  
  
"Nick? What's wrong?" She asked. He sighed and looked her in the eye.  
  
"It's about Lisa." He said. Jamie seemed to perk up at the mention of her best friend.  
  
"She's, she's"  
  
"She's what?" Jamie cried.  
  
"Lisa's pregnant." He said. Jamie fell silent, looking at the floor for minutes seeming like hours. Finally, she looked back up at Nick.  
  
"Lisa. We're talking about your cousin and my best friend in the whole entire world, right?" She asked. Nick nodded.  
  
"Oh." Jamie said in disbelief. A tear slid down her cheek. Nick leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled a little but then stood up.  
  
"I need to go and talk to her." She said, walking out of the room. Nick followed her to the door and kissed her as the left. He watched her slowly get into her car, and pull out of the driveway.  
  
Five minutes later, Jamie pulled into Lisa's driveway. She got out of her car and mechanically walked to the door, ringing the bell. Kelsey, Lisa's 10-year-old sister, answered the door.  
  
"Hi Jamie!" She said excitedly. Jamie smiled at the girl.  
  
"Hi Kelsey. Is Lisa home?" She asked. The young girl nodded her head and held the door open wide.  
  
"I think she's in her room." She said. Lisa thanked her and went up there. When she reached her friend's room, she knocked quietly. After a few seconds, the door opened slowly. As soon as Jamie and Lisa made eye contact, Lisa began to sob. Jamie put her arms around her best friend and moved her over to the bed, shutting the open door. As they sat down, Jamie began to cry as well.  
  
When they finally stopped, Jamie looked at her friend. Lisa had her eyes low, not wanting to look her friend in the eye. Jamie reached over and placed her hand on her best friend's stomach.  
  
"So there's a baby in there?" She asked. Lisa nodded slowly. Jamie took her finger and placed it under Lisa's chin, turning her face towards her own.  
  
"Look at me." She said. Lisa shook her head.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed." She said.  
  
"Look at me." Jamie repeated. Slowly, Lisa opened her eyes.  
  
"Why are you embarrassed?" She asked. Lisa sighed.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Jamie! I'm only 16 years old and I'm pregnant! That's insane! It's not right!" She cried. "So I'm embarrassed." Lisa hugged Jamie.  
  
"James," She said, calling her the nickname that she used to call her in grade school. "I've known you since we were three years old. Do you really think that I'm going to look down on you for being pregnant?" She asked. Lisa shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Sure, I don't think that doing that was one of you're best decisions, but you did. And you're going to have a baby. People all over the world can't have babies and they want them so badly. You're blessed to be able to." She said. Lisa stood up and angrily faced Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, people all over the world WANT babies but can't have them! Well LUCKY ME, I can. Jamie, I'm 16 years old! 16! I had my whole life ahead of me, and now it's ruined. IT'S ALL RUINED. It's all ruined." She repeated over and over as she sunk to the ground on her knees. Jamie got down on the ground and hugged her friend, pulling her onto her lap like a small child.  
  
"It's going to be all right." She told her friend over and over. "It's going to be all right." But in her heart, she knew that Lisa was correct. 


	10. Birthday Celebration

Chapter 10: Birthday Celebration  
  
A/N: We've been getting mixed reviews on this. We realize that it's different that camdengirl4ever's other stories, but that's the point! This is co written so of course it will be different. So, thanks to those of you who like it, and we're sorry to those of you who don't. Oh, and fyi, camdengirl4ver will be starting another story of her own soon, so check that out.  
  
Saturday was a crazy day in the Palmer household because it was Lindsey's 6th birthday. That night, Lucy, Kevin and their four kids are coming over to celebrate. Usually, celebrations would be a lot happier, but under the circumstances of what has happened over the past few weeks, no one knew how everyone would be. Before Mary could move on to the next task, getting out the ingredients to make a chocolate cake, Lisa came into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom what time are Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin coming over with everyone?" She asked.  
  
"At around 5:30 why?"  
  
"Well I was just curious. I am so bored and I am looking forward to seeing the family."  
  
"Would you like to help me and bake Lindsey's cake and finish getting ready for tonight?"  
  
"Sure, anything to get my mind off of being bored."  
  
Finally, it was time for the company to arrive, and every member of the Palmer family was running around finishing getting ready. All of the kids were ready first and Mary and Robbie were almost there. The doorbell rang and Lindsey ran to the door followed by Lisa, Karly and Brian. The door opened and the Kinkirk family including Jaime all cried,  
  
"Happy Birthday Lindsey!"  
  
After the hugs were distributed, the family all sat around in the family room just discussing events happening in each other's lives. Lisa, Nick and Jaime were sitting together and Jaime asked Lisa,  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
"I am actually feeling okay compared to how I was the past few days ago. Right now I am just taking it a day at a time."  
  
Nick and Jaime both told their cousin and best friend that if she ever needed anything not to hesitate to ask them because they know how hard it is right now dealing with everything. Then it was dinnertime, followed by cake and ice cream. Finally, it was time to open up presents. After the presents were all opened, all of the cousins and Jaime sat around the table and played cards while their parents continued talking. This Saturday ended up turning out to be a perfect ending to a wonderful celebration. 


	11. THE END Epilogue

Epilogue: Hi everyone. It's on a sad note that we type this epilogue. Here's the thing: we've been getting more bad, bad reviews than good ones. We've discussed it, and come to the decision to pull the plug. Please be on the look out though, because camdengirl4ever will be writing a new story and it should be up soon! We're sorry that this didn't meet expectations. For those of you who were enjoying the story, here is what we were going to have happen, so that you have closure: Lisa was supported by friends and family through out her entire pregnancy. She began to seriously consider putting the baby up for adoption in her 6th month, but decided to keep the baby. She went into labor two days before her due date and had a perfectly normal labor and delivery. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Emily Marie Palmer. Jenny finally began preschool and loved it. Nick and Jamie are still dating. Nick is planning on proposing soon. Again, we're sorry that you didn't like this story, and we hope that you will read ones that we write separately in the future!  
  
Sincerely, Camdengirl4ever & JustNheaVen 


End file.
